1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mandibular fixation system and, in particular, a plastic cable tie for securing an arch bar to the patient's teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current treatment for most mandibular fractures as well as some facial fractures and orthognathic abnormalities involves the application of arch bars to the upper and lower teeth by using surgical wire. Once applied the upper and lower arch bars are fixed together by the use of rubber bands. This effectively immobilizes the mandible allowing healing of the fracture much like a cast. In cases of facial fractures and orthognathic abnormalities, the immobile mandible serves as a scaffold for the reduction of facial fractures or the repositioning of maxillary deformities.
A major disadvantage in the application of the arch bars is the use of surgical wire. Surgical wire causes many problems for the patient as well as the physician. First, surgical wire is stiff and has sharp ends which often results in accidental finger sticks to the physician who is applying the arch bar. In addition, the population of patients who are admitted to hospital emergency rooms with fractured jaws have a much higher incidence of blood-borne communicable diseases, names AIDS and hepatitis. Second, surgical wire is difficult to use, and, therefore, it takes a considerable amount of time to secure the arch bar, typically 45 to 60 minutes. Third, surgical wire is brittle and commonly breaks, thus repeat applications of wire are not uncommon. Lastly, once applied, the wire often pokes the patient's cheek and gum making the arch bar very uncomfortable. Currently, bone wax is used to cover the sharp ends, but it tends to come off the ends quickly giving the patient only transient relief.
What is thus desired is to provide a technique of securing arch bars to a patient's upper and lower teeth which avoids the disadvantages noted above.